


hide becomes a koreaboo

by softangel



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, guess whos back nd better than ever, not me bc i still wanna die lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softangel/pseuds/softangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hide n kaneki have been through it all-- their scene phases, their emo phases, their furry phases, hell, even their moon phases</p><p>but kaenki has never seens sometjing like this</p>
            </blockquote>





	hide becomes a koreaboo

**Author's Note:**

> Death.

hide n kaneki have been through it all-- their scene phases, their emo phases, their furry phases, hell, even their moon phases

but kaenki has never seens sometjing like this

"OPPAAAAAAAA!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" hide screms from halfway across the street

"death" ken says in a monotone voice rip him

"oppa saranghae!!!!" hide dsaid when they were finaly were face 2 face 

"que es esto" kaneki lamented, in tears

"kaneki oppa do u wanna see my aegyo?????????????!???///?" hide said while pouting, gettgn ready 2 do his egg roll I mean aegyo

"no" 

"OOoppapaaaaaaaAAA!!!! OPAAP SRANGHAE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1" hide yelled, making his throat fuckign bleed internally in the process

"stop this" kaneki demanded

"but opppaaaaaaaa~~~~~ I am ur maknae!!!!! opPPPoooaaaaa srnaghey!!!!!!!!!" hide 

"i am a virgin." kaneki cried

"OOOPAOPOSPAOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111111111"

"What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo." kaneki snapped, takig out a gun, scarig hide 

"oppa....??? hwta r u doing/???" hide asked in a smol voice b4 getting his koreaboo ass brain blown out by Kenny boi

"AKDHAJHFJIAJHU" hide died

and then the crowd around them clapped

and then the gun clapped 

 

FIN<3


End file.
